Human
Humans are arguably the most dominant race in the world. They are extremely talented, adaptable, and masters of adapting any kind of talent for their own. Human History Write the first section of your page here. Human Class Hit Die: d8 Class Skills: All Skills are considered to be class skills for a Human. Skill Ranks per Level: 8 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Human is proficient with simple weapons. They are proficient with light and medium armor, but not with shields. Bonus Feat At 1st level and every 2nd level after that, the Human gains a bonus feat. This feat may be any feat they meet the requirements for, but see Trued Adaptability. Human Destiny A Human may reroll a number of Attack Rolls, Skill Checks and/or Saving Throws per day equal to their Human level. Racial Skill At 1st level and every odd numbered level after that the Human gains an increased level of skill. Choose a skill. You gain a +2 racial bonus to that skill. You can choose the same skill any number of times if you so choose, increasing the racial bonus by +2 each time you do so. Or you can choose a different skill to increase, whichever you choose. True Adaptability A Human counts as being a member of every class and having every class feature for the purpose of meeting feat prerequisites. This does not give the human the ability to use the features themselves, unless the feat gives this ability. If the feat replaces the ability, the Human gains the replacement ability even if they didn't technically have the ability it replaces. Any abilities a Human gains this way improve as though a Human were a member of the class to which the ability belongs, but the Human does NOT gain more uses of the ability this way. To use some examples, a Human could take Extra Rage. This would allow them to Rage six rounds per day as a Barbarian, and they would benefit from the Barbarians scaling Rage in the form of Greater Rage and Mighty Rage. They would NOT however gain more Rage rounds equal to their Con modifier, or gain more Rage rounds by levelling up as a Barbarian does. To use another example, if a Human chose the Improve Familiar feat, they could gain any familiar on the list that they met the prerequisites for. They would NOT however be able to choose a normal familiar, as they do not have that class feature and the feat does not give it to them. As a final, less powerful example, take the Improved Channel feat. This does not grant additional uses of Channel Divinity, and it does not replace it with another feature that a Human could use. As such if a Human took this feat it would do nothing until the Human took Extra Channel or gained the ability to Channel Divinity some other way. True Adaptability works with all feats the Human takes, not just Feats chosen with their Bonus Feat feature. True Paragon The Human gains a +2 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, Consitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charism.